Phineas falls in love
by ForeverTwilightWriter
Summary: After Phineas gets home from the hospital, he feels something he's never felt before, LOVE! Will Isabella return the feelings, break his heart, or have someone different in mind?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so I accept all constructive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Accept my life, words, body, and other things.**

**To the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Isabella's Pov

"Watcha doing?" I ask as I enter the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. "I don't... really know." Phineas had said while staring into space. Phineas didn't look like his usual self, I wonder if he's okay? "I don't know what's wrong with him." Ferb had said. "What's up loser's?" Buford asked while entering the gate. Baljeet was hanging from his back in an uncomfortable fashion. " I know what we're... Oo toooday." Phineas managed to get out before passing out. Oh no! He does not look good he neeas to go to the hospital!


	2. Where's Perry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **anything! Except for my love of Twilight**

* * *

Phineas' Pov

7:49 a.m. Is when my day started. I woke up a minute before my alarm clock so I wouldn't here the beeping, O turned it off and went to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, brushed my teeth. The usuaL, except for that Ferb was already awake downstairs. "Darn," I thought "He beat me! Woah!" Ferb forgot to put his skateboard away. "Ow!" I yelled, I hit my head on my desk. "The pain should ease."

As I walked downstairs, I hear Candace talking about her and Jeremy's date last night. I guess they went to a fancy restraunt but they came back like they were mugged. As she went on about her night, I went to pour some Mini Wheats when Ferb decided to punch in the arm. "Beat'cha!" Ferb called while he was walking towards the other room. I sat down and started eating my cereal when I started to feel funny. "Okay, the pain didn't ease up," I thought. "I did hit it pretty hard. I'll be okay." I took a few more spoons full of my cereal to I burst. "OW!" I yelled, everyone jumped and stared at me. "I'm going crazy?" They turned back to what ever they were doing.

After my head calmed, I went back upstairs. I wasn't feeling to well so I went ahead and lied down. I started to feel better. "Maybe my head got damaged, I did hit it hard." I fell asleep.

**Early this** **Morning**

Doofenschmirtz Pov

"You will not win this time Perry the Platypus! Once I start to zap peoe with my WierdInator, they will go crazy wierd!" Perry the Platypus sneaks over to the Inator without Doofenschmirtz looking and hits the destruct button. Or does he?


	3. Wake Up Time

**Disclaimer: Nothing own I**

* * *

Perry's Pov

"I have to stop Doofenshmirtz! He is going to try to hurt innocent people, AGAIN!" I think as I slap Doofenshmirtz across the face. "You will not get away, Perry!" Doofenshmirtz yells as I run to the inator. I press the self destruct button and wait for the blow, but instead see a bright green light flash across the Tri-State Area! Oh no, oh no! "Perry the Platypus, what the heck! When did you turn evil? I thought you were gonna press the self destruct button instead the shoot button. Dang! Well, I think you should shoot it somemore! Go ahead. Shoot." Doofenshmirtz said. I hit the self destruct button since I'm by the Inator. I hear Dr. D, as usual, say, "Curse you Perry the Platypus," and I fly off his apartment. Another job well done! Well, kind of.

Ferb's Pov

After I finished breakfast, I went after Phineas to see what's wrong. I enter our room and see him asleep, we should start working on our project soon. "Phineas, Phineas, wake up!" I saw while I shake him awake. "W-what?" He says while rubbing his head. "We have to start on our project, the gang is gonna be here soon. Come on!" I pull him out of bed and drag him downstairs. "Phineas are you okay? You should go lie down, you don't look good." Says mom, who looks concerned. "He's fine, just tired. Now we are going to go do what fourteen year olds do." I say as I'm walking outside with Phineas.

**To the Outside World!**


End file.
